Harry Potter and the Stone of Truth
by Sniick
Summary: Some potion spills on a mysterious rock and transports Harry to another world... Please review!


Harry Potter and the Stone of Truth  
Disclaimer: All characters and most of the plot of this story belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling and Scholastic, and are copyrighted.  
  
Chapter 1: Relief in Sight  
11:50. Harry Potter lay awake in bed anxiously awaiting his 15th birthday. Why he awaited it so, he didn't know. For he never got any cards or real presents from his only remaining family, the Dursleys. 11:53. The Dursley's were more afraid of Harry than anything, really. This is because Harry Potter is no ordinary boy. Not ordinary at all, in fact. That is why the Dursleys are afraid of Harry, because of his "abnormalness," as they called it. 11:56. Harry's abnormalness? Why, Harry Potter is a wizard! Harry is a famous wizard, at that! He is famous for his defeat of Lord Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard of all. 11:59. Harry didn't want to think about Voldemort right now. Harry was thinking of his best friends, Ron Weasly and Hermoine Granger. He was thinking of the magical school he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was thinking about how much better his birthdays would be if- well, he didn't want to think of that right now. 12:00. Finally! All of the sudden, a hyperactive little barn owl flew up to Harry's window. It was carrying a fairly large package in it's talon. "Pigwideon!" Harry said excitedly. Pigwideon was Ron's pet owl. Then, a snowy owl popped up beside carrying two packages. "Hedwig!" Harry said. Hedwig was Harry's pet owl. Harry got up and opened the window as Hedwig and Pig (as Ron calls him) landed on his bed. The packages were presents for Harry! Harry grabbed Ron's package first and opened the note:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy birthday! Sorry to change the subject so fast, but we can't stay at the Burrow this year! Blasted Bug-bringer spray! I'll kill Fred and George AND their  
ruddy experiments! They were "experimenting" and BOOM! The house is full of bug-bringer spray! Now you can't even see the floor because of bugs. We tried to magic them away but just didn't work! So, the house is being sprayed. But Hermoine said she arranged so we could stay at her house this year! Anyways, happy birthday Harry!  
Ron  
  
"Wow," said Harry, opening Ron's present. "I've never even seen Hermoine's house!" Inside the box there was a stack of books. Obviously my schoolbooks, Harry thought seeing the extra book in the stack. "Wow! Quidditch Through the Ages! I've been wanting this!" Harry said as he walked over to his school trunk (which he had snuck upstairs) and put the books inside. "Hedwig, why did you bring two packages, ones empty." Harry said, throwing the empty box out the window for the Dursleys to find later and grabbing Hermoine's present. Her note was enclosed:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy birthday! Listen, me and my parents are gunna pick you up tomorrow at 7:00 sharp whether the Dursleys like it or not. Ron told me in his letter that he had secretly had a crush on me for years (you should've saw me blushing) but he's given up on that and is going for Lavender Brown. Well, I got you Imaliveious, it's a potion that makes anything come to life. Well, see you tommorow!  
Love from  
Hermoine  
  
Sure enough, there in the box was a tall beaker with a thick purple liquid in it. Harry placed it and the note carefully in his trunk. He got into bed after that, for it was now 1:30. Harry was now thinking of Hermoine: so beautiful and graceful, and how he wanted to use his potion to make Hermoine's heart come alive to him. "Wait a second," Harry said quietly. "I must have to much sugar in my body, I'm thinking crazy thoughts!" Then he rolled over and drifted into an easy sleep.   
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Grangers  
SCREECH!! Harry awoke with a start. "Hedwig!" he scolded. But it wasn't Hedwig making the noise; it was Harry's Aunt Petunia. "Get up, you!" she screeched again. "Oh, shut up." Harry mumbled sleepily. "I do not permit you to talk to me like that young- t-thing, y-you." Petunia scolded. "Imaliveious." Harry mumbled. "V-Vernon!" Petunia yelled. "H-he's t-threatening me a-again with h-his…" What she said after that, Harry didn't know. She was so scared she decided to quite down in case Harry took whatever she said as an insult. "I knew those bizarre potion names would come in handy some day." Harry said as he got dressed. He could wait to see Hermoine again. Why? Harry didn't know. Maybe it was because they were good friends. Maybe not. With the things he had been mindlessly thinking the night before, he wasn't quite sure.   
Time passed very fast that day. Suprisingly fast. 6:30. "What are you waiting for?" Dudly kept asking. "Something" was always the response. "What are you waiting for?" Dudly asked for the 76th time. Harry was fed up with it. "Hocus Pocus, poodle pocus, mockle mucus!" Harry said under his breath. Just as the words came out, Dudly ran upstairs and locked himself in his room.  
At 7:00, the Grangers arrived. They didn't stay and chat; they just honked and Harry went outside, not even letting the Dursleys know. Hermoine was in the back row of an eight-seat minivan. Harry decided to sit with her. "Hi Hermoine!" Harry said excitedly. "Hi Harry," Hermoine chortled. "Did you try my potion yet!?!"  
"Not yet." Harry answered, magicing his things to the car. As they drove (Hermoine's parents anyway) Harry and Hermoine were silent until "I've got to tell you something, Harry" she started. "In private." She added as they pulled up to Ron's house. They greeted Ron and Ginny, who both sat in the in front of them.   
After that it didn't take long to get to the Granger's home, which was about the size of the Dursley's house. There was the living room, which led to the kitchen, dining room, den, and the upstairs, where the bedrooms were. "You boys are going to sleep in the den, and Ginny and I will sleep in my room." Hermoine explained. "Ron, Ginny, why don't you two go upstairs and check out the bedrooms, I need to talk to Harry." As Ron and Ginny left, Harry, looking exited, sat down on the couch. "Yes?" he asked. "Well," Hermoine started, "I think I have a crush on Ron!"   
Harry tried not to look hurt, but it was very hard for him.  
  
  
Chapter 3: Trouble on the Train  
As the summer went on, Harry tried to avoid Hermoine's eyes. It was a fairly easy task, seeing how Hermoine was always staring longingly at Ron. "I've got to tell him the truth." Hermoine was telling Harry and Ginny one afternoon while Ron was trying to figure out what the big box with the screen in the living room was.  
Harry, however, had become rather attracted to Ginny. Every time Harry caught Ginny's eye, he would smile. And usually, Ginny would smile back. But sometimes she would blush furiously and run out of the room. I'll tell her on the train, Harry kept thinking to himself. I will.  
Once, Harry had almost let it slip to Ron that Hermoine liked him. Instead, after pulling him out of earshot of his friends, told Ron that he was in love with Ginny. "I'll tell her on the train." Harry had said.  
********************************************************************************************  
The night before September 1st wasn't very eventful, though Harry had come downstairs at the exact right moment. "What!? Harry likes Ginny? No way! You are lying Ron!" "No, I'm not." "What're you two saying about me?" Ginny had said as she walked in from the kitchen. "Nothing." Harry had said as he hopped off the last step of the staircase.  
********************************************************************************************  
Harry woke suddenly from the warmth of the den. He had had a horrible dream. What it was, well, he couldn't quite put his finger on that. Wiping cold sweat from his face, he looked at the time. 9:00! Harry hadn't realized how bright it was in the room. But he didn't care. What was that dream, and what did it mean?  
********************************************************************************************  
At 11:00, the Hogwarts Express, full of people waving at their families, departed the station. Harry decided now was the time. "Ginny," he said when he found Ginny in the back compartment with Ron (only). Harry decided just to say it, but his tongue didn't seem to be awake. "Iuvoo" he blurted out. "What?" asked Ginny, looking puzzled. "I-I-I-I l-love y-yo-you." Harry choked out. "Oh Harry, I love you, too!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing her arms around Harry and squeezing him tightly. Harry returned her hug.  
But all of this was interrupted as Fred Weasly walked in (looking determined), hand-in-hand with Angelina Johnson. "Fred, what's this all about?" Angelina asked. "Well, we've been dating since the Yule Ball last year and," Fred said, kneeling down and holding out a beautiful ring. "I want to know. Angelina, will you marry me?"  
  
Chapter 4: The Stone of Truth  
"Fred, like you said, we've only been dating since the Yule Ball last year. That's not very long." Angelina answered. "So your saying you won't marry me." Fred said, his eyes starting to turn a bit red. "I will marry you. Just not for a couple more years."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By the time the older students arrived in the Great Hall, the Sorting had begun. Harry walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny and Ron.   
After the Sorting, the students were very hungry. But Headmaster Professor Dumbledore stopped them. "I have decided to make this day a field day. After the feast, all students may go out and just have fun! But the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden." Dumbledore added, seeing the looks of great pleasure on Fred and George's faces.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Why would Dumbledore give us a field day?" Ron asked. "Who cares! Just enjoy it." Ginny said. Harry felt Ron had a point. Something fishy was going on. But still, as soon as the words "field day" had come from Dumbledore's mouth, Harry knew what he wanted to do.   
One thing Harry wasn't sure of was if he really wanted Ginny around. Did he really love her? Was he doing this to get back at Hermoine? Did he ever really love Hermoine? These questions raced through Harry's mind as he left Gryffindor Tower at a run, trying to catch up with his friends. Harry ran down the Great Hall, busted through the oak front doors and ran down the steps. And tripped over the last step, spilling his Imaliveious potion. "No, no!" Harry said, staring down at the tiny stone that had got the most of the potion. Harry bent down, ignoring the swearing blades of grass that had also got the potion, and picked up the stone. Almost immediately, the stone turned a funny blue color that reminded Harry of a parallel universe he had once seen on Dudly's computer.   
All of the sudden, the whole world around Harry changed to that funny color. But the stone was back to its normal shade of gray. This weird land had many white things floating around. They looked much like the Hogwarts ghosts, only much clearer. "Where am I?" Harry asked, having a feeling something could answer him.   
Suddenly, the stone shone bright. "You are in the universe of soul." It whispered, in a voice like wind that sent a chill down Harry's spine.   
"Who-what are you?" Harry asked. "I am the Stone of Truth." The small stone answered in the same chilling voice. "And who might you be?"   
"I-I'm Harry Potter." Harry answered, a note of fear in his voice. "Potter?" The Stone of Truth asked. "Not James and Lily Potter's son?" "Well, y-yes." Harry said. "Why?" This time, the Stone of Truth stopped shining and floated away. Of course, Harry ran after it. He stopped as his jaw dropped open. There, floating right in front of him, were his parents. Harry had seen them once before, when he had fought the Dark Lord Voldemort the year before. Voldemort had killed Harry's parents when he was only one, but Harry had somehow gotten away with only a scar. What had happened the year before, well, Harry wasn't thinking about that now. Harry was staring at his father, whom he knew because of his untidy hair, which was just like his. Then to his mother, who he knew for her eyes, which were just like his. Harry was speechless, but his parents understood. "Oh, Harry! Nice to see you!" Lily Potter said. She was an extremely beautiful woman. "How are you here, if your-your…" Harry said, before he could stop himself. "Harry," James Potter explained. "If you die and go to Heaven, you can always come here. It's kind of like a clubhouse to us." Harry wanted to stand there and look at his parents forever, but he was stopped. "Harry, we must go." Lily said. "But, why?" Harry asked, mood going from good to upset. "We'll see you again, I know so." Lily said. Then she and James floated off until they vanished.  
The Stone of Truth shone again. "I can tell you three truths about your life." It whispered. "Start now." Thoughts raced around Harry's mind. He knew his first two questions, but what about the last? "Um… okay... First question." Harry said. "Who is my real true love?" "You have no true love." The Stone of Truth answered. "But don't worry, Mr. Potter, there are plenty of fish in the sea. Next question." "Um… What was my mothers maiden name?" Harry asked, eagerly awaiting the answer. "Your mothers maiden name? Well, it's Riddle, of course!" the stone answered. "No." Harry said.   
But then the shine from the stone became much darker. "And the last truth," the Stone of Truth then said, it's voice now dry and spooky. "Is that you are going to die soon." Then, the Stone turned black, and started to transform. Harry let out a gasp.   
There stood Voldemort, white faced and red-eyed as ever.  
  
Chapter 5: The Attack of Voldemort  
"You!" Harry screamed before he could stop himself. "Your nothing without your precious Death Eaters!" Why did I say that? Harry thought immediately after saying what he did. Why? "No more wizard duels, Potter!" Voldemort said. "I'm going to kill you once and for all! And you don't have your precious souls to help you either." For the first time, Harry noticed something. All of the souls had turned into the Dark Mark! "You see, unborn souls rest here also. And when a soul of the Dark Mark is born, well, they are destined to become a Death Eater." Voldemort said. "Now, any last words, Potter?"   
This all seemed too familiar to Harry. Then he remembered. The dream! The dream he had had when he stayed at the Grangers! What had Harry done in that dream to save himself?  
"I am about to perform a unique curse that no other wizards have ever successfully performed. If anything goes wrong, you will die. But, since I am eventually going to kill you anyway, I guess that doesn't matter!" Voldemort said. "I just want to torture you a bit first. I will now perform the No Powers curse. It will destroy all of your wizard powers, and most of you with it! This will ensure that you can't use your powers to save yourself." Voldemort then screamed, "Wizpow exturm aise te deplo!" A small beam then shot out of the end of Voldemort's outstretched wand. Harry felt petrified. This is it, he thought, the end of Harry Potter.  
As the beam approached Harry, he felt his courage come back. He remembered the bond between his wand and Voldemort's wand. Harry remembered how Voldemort had killed his friend ______ _______ the year before. With all of this, Harry jumped out of the way. He didn't feel like dieing today. What did he do in that dream?   
Then it came to him. Harry had broken Voldemort's wand! How this had helped, Harry didn't know. For Voldemort could probably use his fingers by now. But Voldemort was never the smartest wolf in the pack. Harry pulled out his wand and aimed it at Voldemort's. "Expelluramis!" He shouted. A bullet-fast silver beam shot out of Harry's wand and hit Voldemort's. More courage ran through Harry's blood. He raced over to where the wand had landed before Voldemort knew what hit him.   
Harry raised the wand high over his head. He swung it down, and hit it hard on his knee. The wand cracked. "NO!!!!!!!!!!" Voldemort screamed. Suddenly, Voldemort disappeared, and so did the dark marks. Everything was back. Voldemort's wand was laying in front of Harry, in two pieces. He had done it. He had defeated Voldemort for the 6th time in his life.   
  
Chapter 6: The Discovery  
All of the sudden, everything blue turned black. Harry's eyelids became heavy and, somehow with all of the commotion, fell asleep.   
THUD! Harry had just hit the ground, and with no surprise, woke up immediately. "W-what happened" he said to himself. But, as he looked around, not a moment had passed.  
And there sat the stone, lifeless. Voldemort must have possessed the stone just as it turned a darker, Harry thought. He pocketed the stone. 'Cause you never know when you might need a stone…  
But something on the ground made Harry stop in his tracks. There sat his invisibility cloak, which he had inherited from his father. Next to it was the necklace that Harry had once found in the pocket of the cloak. "How did these get here?" Harry whispered as he threw the cloak over his head and stuffed the beautiful necklace in his pocket.   
Harry sneaked through the oak front doors of Hogwarts Castle and slithered inside. As he hobbled up the last step to the seventh floor, he saw Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. Whenever students saw this cat, they always had the sudden urge to kick it. I've discovered a new way to have fun, Harry thought as he pulled the stone out of his pocket.   
Oh boy, this sure has been a weird first day, Harry thought as he aimed for a head-shot.  
  
  
  
The End  



End file.
